


Failsafe

by Hannahfltx



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014), Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The artifacts have a failsafe in case the warehouse does something like explode, but the trouble is to go get the artifacts once they go into failsafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failsafe

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had and wanted to write out, might continue or not but I just like the idea of these two fandoms co-existing.

“What do you mean we have to find the warehouse, shouldn’t the watch, you know just fix everything.” Claudia asked Artie as she watched as they walked out of the remains of what was once the warehouse.

“It’s more complex than that, we have to go see some people before we can get the warehouse back, you see the artifacts go into storage if they are put in danger, we have to go get them because the watch will only restore the building, what we want is to get the artifacts to trust that the building is a safe place to return to. To do that we need to get them out of that place.” Artie said as they walked.

“What place, is there some other place that we don’t know about, some other warehouse?” Pete asked as he supported Myka as they walked.

“Not so much a warehouse as a place ruled over by an insane recluse.” Artie said with quite a bit of distaste. 

“Is this place dangerous?” Claudia asked.

“It is without a doubt the most dangerous place we will ever face, but in order to save the warehouse we will do as needs must.” Artie said to Claudia having paused next to the other.

They fell silent as they walked back to the inn, they had plans to make.

 

Packed up and heading to the airport to head to someplace, Artie had not been willing to share until they got to the airport, they boarded the airplane and feel into an awkward silence as they waited for the plane to land. 

The plane landed and they walked off following a still silent Artie and they felt the tension in the air and looking at each other they knew they had to prepare for the worst. They entered the city and watched closely as Artie walked with determination in a direction that apparently contains the most dangerous thing they have ever faced, they are armed and ready for any threat they might face. They arrive.

It’s a library.

“Seriously? This place, this is the most dangerous thing we will ever face, a library?” Claudia asked.

“This is not simply a library, this place contains the librarian.” Artie said.

“Well yes Artie, most libraries have librarians.” Pete said as he looked up at the building.

“No, not a librarian, The Librarian. That makes all the difference, the Librarian is a cold man, one who works alone and dislikes others attempting to get in his way. He will not be happy to see us.” Artie said as he walked up and into the building.

As they walked in their belief that Artie was overreacting continued to grow as they walked into the peaceful library, they looked at each other and agreed to see if there is any merit to the apparent threat of the place. They walked in and Artie walked with clear intent to the stairs and started up, the others followed looking around at the beautiful building, they walked up to a room in one of the more hidden rooms and Artie walked up and pulled a book of the shelf, a hidden lever, they watched as the bookshelf next to them opened to reveal a hidden hallway, bright white, and they entered, the bookshelf closing behind then. They looked at the elevator and silently got on. There seemed to be merit to Arties concern and they readied themselves for a fight. The elevator started to do impossibly deep into the ground and they watched as it went deeper than they could fathom possible, Artie looked at the doors remaining silent. The elevator stopped, the doors opened.

The sight before them reminded them of the warehouse, the expanse of artifacts and books as far as they could see, they looked at Artie confused. He ignored them and started to walk forward. They followed. 

Walking past the artifacts they knew better to touch them but they were in awe, to think that there was another organization that had formed such a collection of artifacts, the Librarian must be a mad old collector and that belief was only made more likely as they continued. Recognizing some of the artifacts Myka was speechless and as she looked at the others she knew the others felt the same, how had they never known about such a person, with this many artifacts he must be the most powerful person in the world. They looked and nodded, their job as warehouse agents meant they needed to keep the world safe from such people; they would help Artie in reclaiming the warehouse and facing such a powerful enemy. 

They walked past the artifacts and entered a hallway, and from the end of the hallway they heard noise and Artie started to speed up and soon they all broke out into running. As they ran down the hallway the noise got louder and they raced into the room that the noise was coming from and inside were a group of people who looked startled at the intrusion, but then one of the people, a man in a suit smiled and said,

“Artie, it’s been too long, these must be your new agents, and look I have a team to now.” Flynn said excitedly. 

“Flynn, what do you mean you have a team, you hate people?” Artie said walking over to hug the other man.

“Well, somethings change and this team, Artie this team is amazing, and the library likes them, and I do not want to fight the library on this front.” He said as he hugged the other man, he then turned and looked at the warehouse agents he smiled and looked back at the librarians and said, “Librarians, meet the warehouse agents, they have a similar job that we do, so be friendly and prove that we are the superior group, I mean look at them.” He said smiling the others, the librarians, laughed.

The warehouse agents looked at Artie confused and he looked at the others in the room confused but he smiled and told Flynn, “Your group might be good but they can’t be as good as mine, we’ve had years.”

“Yes but we’ve had more to bond us.” Flynn challenged. 

The two smiled and Artie turned serious and told Flynn, “The warehouse was destroyed.”

“And its here.” Finished Flynn, he nodded and waved for them to follow him and the two started to talk about when they should start moving everything back, once the building is back up they agree, the librarians and warehouse agents are left alone. This should be interesting.


End file.
